Vehicles include those whose predetermined features can be implemented by operating portable equipment which a user carries with him/her. In recent years, the number of such remote operation features has increased. Portable equipment to be used to selectively implement numerous remote operation features is available (refer to, for example, patent literature 1 (JP-A-2010-165087)).
However, in the portable equipment, which of the numerous remote operation features is used depends on a user's own decision. As a result, although effective features are available in users' various situations, the features may be neither noticed nor employed. Anyway, the portable equipment is not user-friendly.
The patent literature 1 has disclosed an art for restricting employment of remote operation features, which can be implemented, on the basis of a distance between a user and a vehicle. However, the art does not solve the foregoing problem.